49 Days
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: Did you know? Ghosts only stay with us for 49 days before they cross over. On the 49th day, your loved one will come back to say their final goodbye. So I'll wait for the 49th day to see you again. Until then, I'll be waiting. [InuKag][ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It's really sad… I hoped it would have been my birthday present, but nooooooooo…

**Author's Note:** I got this idea after watching a Korean movie. So I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**The 49th Day**

**By Hikage-Chan**

* * *

"Do you know why we cross our pinkies when we make a promise, Kagome?" her father asked as he leaned over to give her a goodnight kiss. 

Kagome shook her head with a toothy grin. Her father returned the smile and took a kneeled down on the floor, resting his arms on her blanket. He patted Kagome's thick black hair and she squirmed under the covers, trying to get comfortable.

"A long time ago, there was a beautiful princess. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and many princes sort to seek her love. Finally, the princess had chosen five suitors."

"How did she choose the man that she would marry then, daddy?"

"The princess had one simple test to determine who would marry her. She brought all the princes together and held one finger behind her back. All the princes would have to do was guess which finger she had up. The first prince raised his thumb, the second prince raised his second finger, the third prince raised the middle finger and the fourth prince raised his ring finger. All of those princes got the wrong answer."

"What about the fifth prince?"

Her father gave Kagome a warm smile. "The fifth prince raised his pinky finger. The princess revealed her finger and held it in front of the prince's finger. The prince wrapped his pinky around the princess finger and the two fell in love."

"Yay! Happy ending!" Kagome squealed sitting up. She forgot all about falling asleep, her mind filled with visions of a beautiful princess and her handsome prince sharing their happy ending.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie," her father said standing up so he could tuck in his daughter again. "A war broke out and the prince had to go and fight in a far away country. Before the prince left, he promised his wife that he would come back alive, no matter what, and secured the promise with their joined pinkies, their symbol of love."

Kagome sighed discontent with the way the story was going. All her fairytales ended with a prince and a princess falling love. Why was making a pinky promise suddenly filled with sadness rather than hope?

"The princess waited for ten years for her prince to come back. She waited for him not knowing whether he was dead or alive. The kingdom's advisors were sure that the prince was dead and tried to get the princess to marry another man. After months of being pressure from the council, the princess finally decided to remarry, if someone could pass her test."

"What was the test? Was it the same thing as what she did to the prince?"

"The test was different this time, honey. The princess would show her pinky finger to anyone that wanted to marry her and she would wait to see what they would do. No one ever joined their pinky with hers."

"But one day, a beggar stumbled into the palace. The guards tried to throw him out, but the beggar wanted to see the princess. The princess came and said that everyone should have a fair chance to wed her. So she raised her pinky for the beggar. Unlike any of the other candidates, the beggar knew what to do and wrapped his pinky around hers. As the princess gasped in shock, the beggar revealed himself to be the prince. The princess was so overjoyed to see her husband alive."

"So it _is_ a happy ending!" Kagome squealed, sitting up again giving her father another toothy grin. "You tricked me daddy!"

"Let me finish telling the story," her father said as he tucked in his daughter again. "The next morning, as the rooster crowed and sun began to rise, the prince stumbled out of bed and vanished. The princess woke up sometime later to discover the prince was gone. She was heartbroken again as she realised what happened."

"What happened? What happened?"

"The princess realised that it was never the prince. It was his spirit that had to come see her. Ghosts can only stay in our world for forty-nine days after their bodies are killed. The prince had to keep his promise to his wife and had to come back, no matter what."

"That's sad… is that the end of the story then?"

"Not yet. The princess soon found the body of the prince. He had died coming back from a victorious battle. She lay down by the prince, wrapping her pinky around his, and drank a vile of poison. She couldn't stand to live without him so she would join him on the other side. Now, do you understand the importance of pinky swearing?"

Kagome nodded as she yawned. "That was a sad story daddy. Was the princess ever happy to be with prince after they both died?"

"What do you think?"

Kagome stared at her teddy bear, thinking for a long time. Finally she turned to her father and nodded. "She would have been with the one that she loved forever."

"It doesn't always work like that Kagome. When someone you love dies, you can't always follow them. There are some places in the world you can't go to until you're ready. Your lost loved ones may never be able to hold you or talk to you like they once did before, but they will always be with you, by your side. You still have many, many days to live, Kagome."

"Will you promise to come back on the forty-ninth day?" Kagome asked holding her pinky finger out. Her father smiled and wrapped his hand around Kagome's.

"I promise."

* * *

He left the next day. He never came back. A small girl stood in the rain, staring at the road from the safety of the sidewalk at the place her father once lay.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Will you come back on the forty-ninth day to say goodbye? Mummy misses you so much, so does Souta, and Jii-Chan. I miss you so much daddy. So please come back and say goodbye properly. I don't want you to go…"

But he never came back. Kagome waited every day. On the forty-ninth day, she lost a part of herself.

"You lied daddy," she said quietly as she pushed a photo of her father and herself into a drawer, the picture facing the hard wood so she wouldn't have to see his smile or hers. "You said you'd come back. You lied."

* * *

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled looking away. He didn't want to see the sadness in her eyes. He couldn't deal with it knowing how much he hurt her. "I have to go do this. But I'll be back in a few days you know."

"I know," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Kikyo needs your help, so what can any of us do about it? It's your decision, so I have no say in it."

Inuyasha sighed. He knew she was mad just by her tone. He grabbed her hand and wrapped his pinky finger around hers.

"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted pulling her hand away.

"Making a pinky promise. Shippo told me the story you told him about the princess and the prince and how they fell in love when they made a pinky promise. He told me that when you make a promise you intend on keeping, your lock your pinkies together."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "You don't even know the story!" she found herself screaming. "It's just a stupid fairy tale that doesn't even exist. It's a lie! There is no such thing as keeping a promise if you pinky swear."

"Kagome?"

"Just shut up Inuyasha. Go and find your precious Kikyo," Kagome snapped wiping tears from her eyes and she walk away.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's back as she walked away, the scent of her salty tears heavy in the air. "Fine, but first I'm going to find out what the hell is wrong with you," Inuyasha replied with a smirk as he set of to find Shippo.

Inuyasha found Shippo and asked him what made Kagome so upset about pinky swearing, but the kitsune had no idea either. Inuyasha sighed looking up at the sky. He was to meet Kikyo at the Goshinboku at sunset so he could help her defeat a demon, just like the old days. It was nearing sunset, he realised noticing the sky wasn't as dark as it usually was.

Inuyasha made his way to the well. If Shippo didn't know what was wrong with Kagome, who told him the story, then maybe someone from Kagome's family would understand what was wrong.

Inuyasha leaped into the well, crossing over into the future. With one leap, he was outside of the well and making his way towards the Higurashi's house.

"Hey! Inu-Oniichan!" Souta's familiar voice cried out as he kicked a soccer ball in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha caught the ball and threw it back at the kid. "What are you doing here? Kagome's still back in your time you know."

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha replied. "Just wanted to find something out."

"You mean like Kagome's birthday? Because I know what you could give her that no other person could give her," Souta replied with a sly grin.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped realising what Kagome's little brother meant. "I just want to know why Kagome was so upset when I tried to make a pinky promise with her."

"Oh, that," Souta mumbled looking away. "She doesn't like it."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out myself. But _why_?"

"I was only three when it happened, but I remember it so clearly. Kagome was ten, I was three. It was when our dad was still alive and he and Kagome had an argument because Kagome wanted to see this movie so badly, but our dad said he wouldn't take her. Kagome was so mad at our dad that she didn't say goodbye to him when he left for work."

Souta sat down on a nearby bench under the Goshinboku, with Inuyasha joining him. They stared up at leaves dancing in the breeze.

"Our dad died that day. He was coming home early with tickets to the movie. He was going to treat us to a movie that night and he was trying to get home in time so we could make it the movie. He was running across the street when a drunk driver hit him. Kagome didn't want to talk to anyone about it. She pretended like it never happened, and so for forty-eight days, Kagome was acting like our dad never even died. But on the forty-ninth day, Kagome was crying so hard. She kept on saying something about our dad coming back to say goodbye to us because he promised."

"How can someone come back from the dead?" Inuyasha blurted out. _Oh wait, don't forget Kikyo. But that took her fifty years and part of Kagome's soul._

"It was a silly story my dad told Kagome the night before he died. It was some fairy tale he made when he was dating our mum about pinky promising."

"Oh yeah, she told Shippo that story and how the prince and princess fell in love because of that."

"It never ended like that," Souta replied shaking his head. "It took Kagome five months to finally talk about it and tell us why she reacted the way she did. The prince died in the story after going to war. But he had made a promise to the princess before leaving saying he would come back, and he made a pinky promise with her as well. Our dad told her that ghosts can only stay for forty-nine days before they have to crossover and one day, the prince came back as a ghost to the princess, but he had to leave the next day. The princess died soon after, committing suicide when she finally found her husband's body. She loved him so much that she couldn't bear being apart from him, I guess."

"Is that why she's so upset by the story? Because it doesn't have a happy ending? Jeesh! That girl overreacts way too much."

"It's not because of that. She made a pinky promise with our dad saying that if he ever died, he had to come back on the forty-ninth day. But he never came back, even if it was a fairy tale. Kagome was so heartbroken because she wanted to use that opportunity to apologise to our dad. She never wanted him to part from our world like that."

Inuyasha dropped his gaze to the ground and stood up.

"Inu-Oniichan? Where are you going?"

"I have to go back now. Say hi to your mum," Inuyasha mumbled walking back to the well.

* * *

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent as it trailed deep into the woods. He finally came across her form, sitting in the grass, leaning against a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said startled standing up. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha didn't say a word and walked over to Kagome. He wrapped his pinky around hers and stared into her eyes. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she remembered the last time she ever made a pinky promise.

"I promise to come back on the forty-ninth day," Inuyasha whispered. "I will come back, no matter what, as a ghost or as a hanyou."

"W-what?" Kagome whispered letting go of Inuyasha's hand. She held her hand in front of her heart as tears fell onto her clasped hands. "You're lying… that was a stupid fairytale and there's no possible way for someone to come back from the dead."

"Then would you join me if I died?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Would you do what that princess did when she found out her husband's body? Would you die to be with me?" Kagome tore her eyes away from Inuyasha's. "Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and walked away. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said softly. "But it is a stupid fairy tale and you should just forget about that part of the story. I'm trying to, and it would help me a lot if you never brought it up again."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran away from him, crying softly. She was hurt so badly; the scars on her heart were too deep and it wouldn't be easy for her to forget or get beyond that moment. Kagome couldn't move on…

* * *

Inuyasha left that night. He made a promise to help Kikyo, even though he wanted to stay and help Kagome. But what could he do? She was damaged and, although time heals all wounds, five years later, Kagome was still hurting. Inuyasha felt so guilty as he and Kikyo walked in silence.

_Don't worry Kagome, I'll come back soon._

* * *

Sango could sense Kagome wasn't feeling like herself that day. So she had taken Shippo and Miroku over to the far side of the village so Kagome could be alone. She had hoped Inuyasha would have a civilised conversation with Kagome, but she knew that hadn't happened when Kagome appeared in front of them in tears twice. Kagome had wandered somewhere deep into the woods now and was, possibly, crying.

"Ne, does anyone know what's wrong with Kagome-chan?" Sango asked resting her chin in her palm, her brows wrinkled into a frown.

"She's been in by herself all day. Do you think we should go see what's wrong with her?" Shippo asked.

"No, it's better to leave her alone for now," Miroku advised. "We'll check on her soon if she isn't back. It's dangerous to be alone out here, especially at night."

* * *

"_Kagome-chan!" Sango screamed as Naraku lifted Kagome by her neck._

_Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at Naraku, but his barrier repelled the giant bone as though it was nothing. From behind Naraku, Miroku threw some sutras onto the barrier, but it refused to disperse. Naraku smirked at the attempts the demon slayer and monk made._

"_Now where's that hanyou?" Naraku asked Kagome, tightening his grip around her neck. "Oh yes, that's right, he isn't here to save you. You've been a thorn in my backside for too long, little Kagome."_

_Without another word, Naraku threw Kagome's form against a tree. She fell to the ground, coughing loudly._

"_Kagome-sama!" Miroku screamed. Both he and Sango ran over to where Kagome lay unconscious, but were thrown back by a barrier._

"_Time for you to die."_

Inuyasha let out a scream as his eyes flew open and he sat up. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around to see where Kikyo was. She wasn't lying by him anymore; she probably went for a walk or to rejuvenate her body with dead souls.

When Kikyo arrived back, looking and moving a bit from human-like, Inuyasha told her that he had to go back. That dream felt too real to be just any old dream. He had to make sure Kagome was all right.

"I understand," Kikyo said quietly. "Go to her."

"Thank you," Inuyasha mumbled back before racing through the forest back to his Kagome.

* * *

Naraku threw Kagome's body against a tree, her limp body falling to the ground. Kagome let a cry of pain escape from her lips as she struggled to get stand up. 

_Inuyasha, please help_, Kagome's mind screamed as Naraku knocked Sango and Miroku away. Naraku turned his attention to Kagome's shaking form.

"It's time for you to die. You've been a thorn in my backside for far too long, little Kagome," Naraku sneered flinging Kagome aside. Her body hit another tree.

_Am I going to die here? Inuyasha, you promised to protect me._

Kagome squeezed closed her eyes and held her arms in front of her as Naraku was about to deliver the final blow. She heard the sound of something piercing flesh and the sound of blood splashing on the thick grass below them. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Inuyasha, holding a large wound in his torso – the wound that was supposed to be hers.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha smirked as he unveiled Tetsusaiga. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled swinging his sword.

Naraku received a full blow. _Damnit, the hanyou's back._ Naraku turned around and walked away.

"Come back and fight Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted stepping towards Naraku.

Inuyasha froze in mid step, clutching his open wound. Blood seeped through his hands as he nose detected the scent of poison.

"You noticed then, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked turning around. "Even if your wound were to heal, that poison will kill you. As I'm aware, there is no cure for that poison. So you will die a horribly painful death. You really should have let that girl die instead." Naraku stepped away, disappearing into the deep forest.

Inuyasha collapsed to the ground. Kagome let out a short scream as she struggled to stand up. She ran over to Inuyasha's form and rested his head on her lap.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. "Are you OK? Please say you'll be OK! You can't die!" she sobbed.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered opening his eyes. "You're OK. Good."

"No, it's not OK," Kagome sobbed shaking her head as tears continued to fall. "Please, please, please don't die."

"Don't worry. I'll come back," Inuyasha mumbled. "I promised didn't I?" His eyelids began to fall.

"No! No! Inuyasha open your eyes!" Kagome screamed hugging him close to her. "It'll be OK. Kaede will fine a cure and then you'll be all right. Then… don't go Inuyasha! Please! I'm sorry."

Inuyasha smiled. "Kagome?"

"What? What is it?"

"I never hated you."

Kagome's hands flew to her mouth as she let out another sob. "I-I never hated you either," Kagome said, hugging Inuyasha closer to her. "I love you."

"Good," Inuyasha smiled as he closed his eyes. "Good…"

Inuyasha's hand slipped out of Kagome's and fell to the ground. Kagome's eyes grew wide as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"

* * *

Perhaps she was the only one that was really shaken by Inuyasha's sudden death. It seemed that everyone was mourning, but Kagome was too shocked to do anything. She had held onto Inuyasha's cold body for so long until Sango and Miroku had to gently pull her away.

Kagome had disappeared when they arrived back at the village. She had to be alone, walking through the forest where she and Inuyasha first met. She stopped at the Goshinboku, staring at the tree.

"This was where we first met," she whispered placing a hand on the rough bark. Her fingers traced their way to where the mark where Inuyasha had been sealed. She rested her forehead against the smoother bark, tears falling from her face. She sank to her knees, huddled amongst the roots as she hugged her knees.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. You had to die because of me, just like dad. I never answered your question. I would die to be with you Inuyasha, because I can't live without you. It hurts too much to be here right now."

"I killed you," she whispered. "It was my fault, because you had to protect me. I killed you. It's all my fault…"

Kagome stood up and walked back to the village. They had laid Inuyasha's body inside Kaede's hut and it seemed that everyone was somehow shaken by Inuyasha's sudden departure from the world. Kagome walked into the hut where Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were kneeling by his body.

"Can I have some alone time with him?" Kagome asked, her voice toneless and dead.

"Sure," Sango answered quickly standing up. "Come on everyone."

Kagome watched them leave and didn't move until the bamboo mat covering the door stopped moving. Everything was so still, as though time had frozen. Kagome moved to where Inuyasha lay. She cupped his cheek with her hand, smiling sadly at his face. She held back her tears as she lay down next to him. Wrapping her pinky finger around his, Kagome lay back. Her other hand wrapped itself around the leather case of a dagger.

"I'll be there soon," Kagome whispered as she unsheathed the dagger.

She watched as the dagger cut through the air before it pierced the flesh.

* * *

"_What are you doing here? You're not meant to be here!"_

"_Where am I? Where's Inuyasha?"_

"_This isn't your time Kagome…"_

"_Inuyasha? You're all right?"_

"_I'm sorry Kagome. Our goodbye should not have been like that. It shouldn't have made you do this…"_

"_But I wanted to do it! I want to see you again Inuyasha. I can't be alive without you."_

"_Yes you can. You know I'll always be with you."_

"_But I want to see you, to feel you, to hear your voice. I miss you so much, it hurts. Do you know how much it hurts that you're not here? You may be fine here, but what about me? I'm hurting so much because the man I love is dead. We didn't even have a chance!"_

"_Maybe it was meant to be this way. Maybe I was meant to die fifty years ago, for all you know."_

"_But you didn't! And we almost had a chance. I don't want to live without you. I can to be with you, just like the princess did to be with her prince."_

"_This isn't a stupid fairytale Kagome!"_

"_I want it to be!"_

"_But it isn't! Inuyasha is dead! You have to face the fact that I can't and won't be coming back. That's how it's like with the dead. We can't come back, no matter how much we try."_

"_But you promised! You promised to come back after forty-nine days!"_

"_I can't come back Kagome. Please don't make this parting any more difficult."_

"_Please don't go Inuyasha. Please, I need you to stay. I need you…"_

"_Kagome…"_

"_I know it's selfish! But it's my fault you died."_

"_I chose to take that attack. It's my fault, don't blame yourself."_

"_Please don't leave me. I promise I won't be mean anymore and I'll stop going back to my time and I'll be stronger!"_

"_I can't Kagome."_

"_Then try! Try to come back! What about Kikyo? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? What about the Shikon no Tama?"_

"_They'll move on, just like you will."_

"_No! No! No! I can't, I won't. I'm not going to love another man. You're the only person I love. I'll wish you back with the Shikon no Tama? How about that? Then we can finally have a chance."_

"_You can't wish for the dead. I'm sorry Kagome, but this is our last goodbye."_

"_Inuyasha? No! Please, I'm not ready!"_

"_Sayonara."_

* * *

"Kagome-chan! Thank God you're fine!" Sango's voice cried.

Kagome sat up, blinking. She didn't die. She was still alive. Kagome shook her head frantically as tears fell from her eyes.

"I didn't say goodbye," she whispered looking up at Sango as she calmed down. "I couldn't say goodbye. I was so scared I couldn't say goodbye because if I said it, then it would really mean I would never see him again."

"Kagome…"

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Fourteen days."

Kagome nodded and looked out the window. _You promised to come back so I can see you once more. Thirty-five days and I'll see you again._

* * *

It was just like when she was ten. Kagome had built a wall around herself and refused to let anyone through. She was a lost child desperately searching for love and affection. All her family and friends could do was watch from afar as Kagome pushed herself deeper into darkness.

Sango and Miroku convinced her to go back to her time and spend a while there just to relax and calm down. Kagome was in no mood to argue and slipped into the well. But her house was no sanctuary. Her mother and jii-chan could sense something was wrong with Kagome when she locked herself in her room. Souta didn't understand – what happened to his sister? Why was his once lively sister now dead? Kagome pushed herself into her studies, sleeping late and barely sleeping for three hours before waking up from her nightmares.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi decided to treat Kagome to girls' day out, in hopes of cheering her up.

"Ne, Kagome-chan? What's wrong?" Ayumi asked when they were seated in McDonalds. They were eating, but Kagome wasn't. She hadn't eaten very properly for a while.

Kagome looked outside the window. She was searching for something that wasn't there…

"Did something happen with that delinquent boyfriend of yours?" Eri guessed.

Kagome froze and turned to face her friends, glaring at them. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Shut up! You don't know anything!" she screamed.

_Admitting he's dead makes it sound as though it really did happen. Because Inuyasha can't be dead… he's Inuyasha! He can't die; he's not supposed to be dead._

Kagome felt something salty on her lips and realised that she was crying. People were staring at her, confused by her sudden outburst. Kagome hung her head low and walked away.

"Kagome-chan!" she could hear her friends calling but Kagome ignored them. She couldn't deal with this right now, or anything really.

Kagome walked to the traffic light, waiting for the lights to turn green. She looked across the road, impatiently waiting. She wanted to go home and sleep. She was so exhausted, both emotionally and physically.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Inuyasha?" she whispered spying a boy across the street. He had dark hair, but it was no doubt, Inuyasha.

Without a second thought, Kagome ran onto the busy road, dodging the cars. She saw Inuyasha's form walking away, and she desperately gave chase.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily as she grabbed his arm.

The boy turned around staring at her confused. "What?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, her eyes shimmering with tears of sadness or joy.

"I'm not Inuyasha," the boy replied removing her hand. "Are you OK?"

"Of course you can't be Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled shaking her head. "Inuyasha's dead. He can't come back," she whispered to herself.

Kagome turned around and ran off. "Hey wait!" she could hear the boy calling.

_I can't live without you Inuyasha._

* * *

"Are you waiting?" Kikyo asked Kagome.

"Yes," whispered staring past Kikyo and to the Goshinboku.

"You know he won't come back."

"He will."

"The dead can't come back. You need to move on, or your soul will be consumed by sorrow."

"Not yet."

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"More than anything in the world."

"I see," Kikyo mumbled. "Don't hold on forever."

"I won't," Kagome responded.

* * *

The exhaustion had claimed her. Kagome closed her eyes and crumpled to the ground. She was so tired…

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes wearily. She recognised this place, it was Kaede's hut. Kagome sat up slowly. The hut was empty and the sun danced through the shades, brightening the hut. Kagome slowly pushed herself out of the bed. She stumbled at first, falling to the ground, but picked herself up again.

Shippo walked into the hut holding a bucket of water. "Kagome! You're awake!" the kitsune squealed dropping the bucked onto the floor. He ran over and leaped into Kagome's arms.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Kagome whispered putting down the child and reaching for a stick to help support herself. She was still so tired.

"Um… seven days?"

_The forty-ninth day!_

Kagome struggled to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Shippo called.

"Don't follow Shippo!" Kagome found herself shouting. "This is something that I have to do by myself. Don't worry, I'll come back." Right now, she didn't want anyone to interrupt. She had to go find Inuyasha.

And she knew the first place he would be waiting.

* * *

Kagome rested herself against the Goshinboku, resting her back again Kagome rested herself against the Goshinboku, resting her back against the base of the tree. 

"Please come, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "You promised."

A strong wind enveloped Kagome, as though it were calling her. Kagome stood up, and the wind danced around her, stirring up the leaves in the forest.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered as the wind encircled her. "Inuyasha!" she cried out louder.

The wind began to die down. Kagome crossed her arms, wrapping them around her cold body. She stopped shivering when she felt someone's gaze on her. Kagome closed her eyes, chewing nervously on her bottom lip, as she turned around. She opened her eyes slowly and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she gasped taking a step back, unable to believe it. "You really come back?"

Inuyasha gave her a look of longing as he walked towards her. He placed a hand on her cheek and brushed away stray tears. Kagome pressed her cheek into his hand and placed her hand over his.

"You're really here," she cried.

"Someone granted my wish," he murmured. "I had to come back one last time. I had to see you before I crossed over for good."

The sun seemed to be glowing brighter now, bathing the clearing in a white glow. Inuyasha looked up at the sky.

"I have to go soon," he whispered.

"No! Don't go!" Kagome cried burying her face in his haori. "If you have to go, you have to take me with you. It hurts to be without you."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from him and took a step back. "Your time hasn't ended yet. You still have so many years left to live happily. Don't be sad anymore, OK?" Inuyasha said brushing away more of Kagome's tears. "We'll be able to see each other again. And when we meet again, you can tell me all the stories that have happened in your life. I'm always going to be with you in your heart. And when you feel me whisper in the wind, you'll meet someone who's soul is like mine."

Kagome couldn't cry anymore. She didn't want to cry anymore.

"Now, you have to let me go with a heart full of your love."

Kagome gave a feeble nod and watched as Inuyasha turned around and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha!" she called taking a step forward. Inuyasha stopped and turned around, his amber eyes brimming with tears. "I won't be sad anymore. I'll always think that you're by my side. So please, come back and see me when you're alone or when you miss me, ok?"

Inuyasha nodded. He turned and around and began walking further into the light.

"I love you!" Kagome shouted. "Don't ever forget my love."

Inuyasha turned around once more to face Kagome. He smiled and waved. Kagome returned the smile with tears in her eyes and waved goodbye.

* * *

"We know you miss him, Kagome-chan," Eri said quietly patting her friend's back. She wasn't sure how to comfort Kagome. How do you comfort someone when the person they loved dies?

"But it's going to be all right now," Kagome replied with a small smile. "Wounds like this don't heal so fast, but the pain isn't as bad anymore. It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore."

"You should have told us what happened sooner," Yuka said. "We would have done something to make living more bearable."

"I didn't want to admit it. Because if I said that he died, I would have been admitting it, and I wanted to keep him alive for as long as possible."

"Talking about it does help," Ayumi said hugging her friend.

"I kept it bottled in too long because I was waiting for a miracle," Kagome said with a sad smile. "But I know that he's always going to be watching me, so know that he's somewhere around here to protect me gives me something to live for."

Kagome glanced down at her watch. "Oh man! I'm going to miss my train! I'll see you guys at school!" Kagome shouted as she ran off towards the train station.

Kagome weaved through the crowded streets of Tokyo, turning her head every now and then to shout a quick apology to whoever she knocked. She was nearing the steps to the train station and she could hear the train arriving.

Someone stepped in front of her and Kagome gave a shout as she dodged them, but stumbled over her feet and fell for the stairs. A strong hand grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her into the safety of his arm.

"Are you OK?" the deep and calm voice asked.

Kagome nodded, blushing slightly, as she stepped back from the boy.

"It's you!" the two blurted out at the same time. They blinked in surprise. Kagome was overcome with a wave of sadness, realising the strong resemblance this boy had to Inuyasha.

"Um… I'm sorry for your loss," the boy mumbled.

"What?"

"You were mumbling about some guy called Inuyasha, so I figured you must have loved him and he died."

"Yeah, he died," Kagome said softly. "I thought you were him for a little while."

"I'm sorry. Will you be all right?"

"Yeah. I think I'm finally able to move on and let go."

"That's good."

The two stood there in awkward silence. Kagome could hear the train departing. The next one wouldn't come for another half hour.

"I guess I just missed my train," the boy said staring at the departing train.

"You were taking that train too?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yup. Say, to kill time you want to go get something to eat?"

Kagome laughed. "I don't even know your name."

"Uchiha Haku," the boy said smiling.

"Higurashi Kagome," Kagome replied.

"So about the food… you like ramen?" Haku asked with an excited smile. Kagome smiled.

_These wounds on my heart… they are slowly healing. But I'm going to be fine._

A wind blew past the two as they walked to the nearest ramen store. The wind caressed Kagome as though it were a hand.

_Arigato Inuyasha. You'll always be my side won't you? Thank you for helping me heal these wounds. One day, we'll be able to meet again._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the end of my story. It's like nine pages long on Microsoft Word, which is longer than any one shot I have ever written. It's taken me about five hours to write this whole thing what with television and coke breaks in between. I'm addicted to coca cola. I really enjoyed writing this because it was so angsty so I hope you all enjoyed reading it! 


End file.
